Best Man
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling- In an attempt to flee King George, the lost princess turned thief, finds herself aboard the Jewel of the Realm... pretending to be a man. But what happens when she falls in love with her scoundrel of a lieutenant, on the brink of turning into the most feared pirate of all the realms? Rated as T for now for mild swearing and future adult content.
1. Chapter 1: The Jewel

**Hi! I started this story sometime after Good Form, while working on BMHD, but never got around to posting it. I just saw that someone posted a similar idea to this, but I am in no way drawing any of my story from theirs. There is no curse, it is completely AU and Killian/Hook grew up during Emma's time in Midas's kingdom along with his brother. Rated M for now, there will be cursing and some smutty moments ;) Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

One.

Two.

Three.

_Don't look back, and no one will suspect a thing._

Four.

Five.

Six.

_Hood up. Act natural._

"Did you hear about that petty thief?"

"The girl who stole from a guard?"

"Aye, that's the one."

"One hundred gold pieces for Emma Swan."

"Boy, I'd love to get my hands on her."

"She'd be a real reward, other than for just the money, if you catch my drift."

The laughter bleeds her ears, as she attempts to remain incognito. Hood drawn up over her head and golden hair tied up tightly, twenty year old Emma Swan tries to ignore the bumbling drunkards a table away from her at the Tawny Tabby Tavern. It has been days since she has eaten a single meal, so tries to pace herself, keep control and not devour the steak in front of her like a wolf. But her stomach is burning with need for sustenance. Of course being an outlaw on the run will do that to you.

It is hilarious that she would follow in the steps of her mother as a bandit. Snow White and Prince Charming wanted to raise their only daughter in the high life as a princess, but fate had other plans. Fate allowed her parents to get captured. Fate forced her to abandon her family and friends and resort to stealing in order to survive. Fate forced her to be a wanted girl. Dead or alive. King George does not care. Fortunately for her, he is not aware that Snow and Charming ever had a child.

So Emma finishes her meal, paying and snatching a few coin purses along the way to the door. Her brown cloak in place, over her not so feminine black trousers and maroon shirt. If fate was in her favor, she would be in a corset and unbearable pink dress awaiting suitors to sweep her off her feet. She mentally laughs at that thought.

Her current home is no castle but a small hut deep in the woods. Temporary but provides her with security none the less.

Passing by the docks, she overhears a few sailors amidst their drunken rambles by a few barrels.

"They say the new captain is taking in new recruits."

"Captain Jones? Aye I heard King George has a mission for him.

"Do you know where he's recruiting?"

"Tomorrow Morning, first light at port."

Emma continues by, sighing. She has heard of the many adventures sailors recounted and wishes she could have gone and joined them. But that is not the life destined for her, and that is without the reason of her being a woman. Until she can formulate a suitable plan to free her parents, she is stuck, here in this kingdom.

On the bright side, today has been prosperous. Spotting her horse by the edge of the forest grazing, she fiddles with the souvenirs of today's conquest, jiggling with her every step, in her leather pouch. A sack of coins, a gold dagger, a pocket watch and a compass. All discreetly snagged from an oblivious noble man she 'bumped into'.

"Hey Cinnamon." She smiles, patting the brown horse on his head. He snorts and then nuzzles his head into hers. "Let's go home boy."

Mounting her steed, she takes off covered by the darkness of the night, pulling her cloak tighter around her body as the cool wind nips at her face lightly.

At seventeen, she stumbled upon a loving family. A man with his daughter willing to take her in. He was considered an outlaw himself though running from a different royal, Queen Regina. Definitely not an innocent or pure woman, Regina also searches high and low for the daughter of her mortal enemy. Or son, because she never discovered the identity of the product of true love...

Her treaty with George is simple, lock them away, keep them alive and keep them out of her sight.

But Jefferson was a kind man, his daughter Grace only slightly older than her, setting out to be married to a young man named Pinocchio. They treated her like family, like she belonged.

And to their home is where she must head now. Her home.

It's not much. A simple shabby old hut with a leaky roof and many hats hogging all the hooks. Her bed is many old flour sacks filled with grass, tightly packed together and her meals are whatever Jefferson, Grace or Emma could afford to steal.

The forest starts to thin out and Emma can smell home nearing. It smells like burning wood and tea. Supper must be ready.

But the glow that begins to emanate in front of them looks not like an illuminated house, no... it looks like... fire.

"My house! How could you be so cruel?" Jefferson's voice shakes.

Peering from the branches she can see the whole structure engulfed in flames.

"Consider it punishment."

Five men on horses bearing black armored costumes stand on guard as the hatter and his daughter look up in fear.

"On what grounds?" Grace cries defiantly.

"You've been harboring a fugitive, wench. Where is the thief Emma Swan?"

"We know not of anyone by that name." She crosses her arms over the beige dress she is wearing.

"Is that so?" The guard laughs. Gripping the girl by her arm he stares at her while licking his lips. "Then by the name of King George, we will take care of you until you do remember."

Uncaring that he is one man against five, Jefferson projects his person towards the guard but is easily pushed down into the filthy ground, as the swine traps Grace between his body and the head of his horse.

It pains Emma as she leads Cinnamon quietly away from the scene. But she has to stay hidden. Under no condition can she give herself away in order to maintain hope that she will find her family. This is her sacrifice.

There is no way she can start a new life. There is no way in the seven hells that she will let herself continue this life as a runaway. A criminal. Her parents taught her better than that,, but then again her parents left her no choice. She has no home, no family, it is not like she could go and find a nice farm boy or blacksmith to settle down with. No. She needs to escape, to be free. Free from George. Free from a life of running.

And then it hits her. The waters. The sea.

Freedom.

A ship.

The _Jewel_.

_I can join the crew, escape from George. It would give me time to seek out allies of my parents. _

Her plan puts a smile atop her face.

But there is just one problem.

She is a girl.

And girls do not join the Royal Navy.

Sitting beside Cinnamon, she empties everything from her person onto the plush grass below. Strips of cloth, bottle of poppy powder, a flask, the coins, the compass, the dagger, the pocket watch, and most importantly a pendant passed on from her grandmother Ruth, to her mother Snow, to her. Snow had told her of its magic ability to predict the gender of the child she would conceive when the time was right. But first, she needed to find her true love. Like that's going to happen with George at her tail every minute.

But this... this right here, is not an impossible task. She can do this.

Stripping off her shirt, she grabs the longest strip of cloth she has and begins binding her breasts. And it is not an easy task. She has to look flat, and that is nearly impossible when her curvaceous chest threatens to spill out at every moment. Her castle maids used to do this for her when she was young, right before she went sword fighting. Unfortunately, as she was much younger then, binding was much easier.

Once the painful process is over, she ties off the fabric and puts her shirt back on. Flat, yes, but she still looks like a woman, with her long golden strands flowing down her back.

Her parents used to complement her hair constantly, forbidding maids from giving it more than a trim. So it feels like a betrayal when the blade of her dagger runs through, reducing the length to her shoulders. Sighing, she ties her hair back in a small ponytail, hoping that this is the right price to pay for freedom.

* * *

The sun peeks over the horizon, cascading small flickers of warm lights over the kingdom. On a large magnificent vessel, two brothers prepare to dock and start the beginning of a heroic journey.

"Good morning little brother." Liam smiles straightening out the edges of his coat. A few of the crew mates give a nod of respect towards the young captain, but return to their former duties instantly.

Everybody loves Captain Liam Jones of the Jewel of the Realm. He is kind, honorable, determined, strong and bold. There is not a man of the kingdom who has earned more respect, even their king. But above all, there is not a soul who loves Liam more than his younger brother Killian. A complete opposite from his brother, where Liam was reckless, Killian was cautious. When Liam drank at taverns Killian retired below deck for some midnight reading. He is the boring brother. But also, the single one, the dashing one. The brother all the young maidens swooned for.

"My sources say Olivia's father is willing to give her hand in marriage. She fancies you, you know." Liam winks.

_Right, marriage. _Killian thinks with a sigh. Olivia is a fair girl wanted by many men throughout Killian's hometown, but she always had her eyes on him. Unfortunately for her, the opposite could be said about him.

"Olivia is a nice girl, but I am just not interested in marriage yet." Killian replies, maintain his rigid stance. Would he like to find true love as his brother has with Kaleine, also known as Mrs. Liam Jones? Have a loving doting wife to bear him a beautiful mix of the two? Of course. In fact he would even settle for less as his little sister has, living with the man she has loved forever but cannot bear children with due to a treacherous curse placed upon them. But right now, Killian believes in good form. In serving the king.

"When is the last time you've been with a woman Killian?" Liam asks and he almost believes his brother is referring to bedding a woman, until he sets sight on his stern look. "You need to find someone; I'm getting a little envious of my single and free little brother." He winks.

"Maybe my heart belongs to the sea." He looks out to the kingdom growing closer and closer by the second. Killian Jones secretly craves love, but no woman has captured him, enticed him. So for now he will remain a faithful and loyal officer.

* * *

The Jewel of the Realm is well named for it is certainly a real gem. Sturdy wooden planks of enchanted oak compose its frame, while its top sails stand tall and magnificent against the winds. The crew within her work long and hard listening to the orders of a man who's face remains unseen by Emma's emerald greens.

Emmanuel Jamison is the name she decides to go with. Last night she practiced deepening her voice and changing her stance and walk to a more manly configuration. And with her breasts bound and her hair cut, and not a speck of makeup, she feels that she can be passed off as a man. A very handsome young man if she can say so herself.

And now, she stands in a row awaiting the arrival of the captain and his Jolly crew to disembark from the creaking vessel, to hopefully approve of her as one of their own. Because she needs freedom, she craves it.

Slowly but surely, man after man sets foot upon the land and approaches the awaiting candidates. Eight slots are in need of filling, after the last voyage took many casualties, and fifteen sailors await judgment. Each of the crew aboard the Jewel sports a blue navy jacket atop a white billowy shirt and vest with matching white pants. Black leather boots click against the wood of the docks with each stride of each man and a sword hangs on the side of their hips.

_You're definitely not going to a ball Emma._

Another man steps foot upon the port and she notices how rigid all the men become, straightening their posture and looking far ahead into the abyss.

_Must be the captain, _Emma thinks, falling into line with the rest of them, looking straight ahead. Except it's not. And when he speaks, Emma cannot help but steal a glance. Because his voice, oh God his voice, is screaming for her to look.

Take one peek.

And what she sees takes her breath away.

He is handsome, undoubtedly so, with sea blue eyes and dark brown, almost black hair and features she'd hear her maids describe of dashing young men they had met in the local village. Except he exceeds them, all of them. No man has yet strike her. No man has ever made her toes curl or her stomach twist or...

"Oh God..." She lets out a slight moan and the young man in uniform spins towards her, stopping amidst his rant about tolerating good form aboard his ship. Automatically, her eyes widen in realization to what she has done, and she freezes as his sapphires pierce her emeralds.

"What's your name sailor?" He growls firmly.

"Jamison, Emmanuel Jamison, Sir!" Content washes over her as she effectively deepens her voice to something more masculine compared to the turned on, aroused squeak she let escape her before.

"Well, Mr. Jamison, is something the matter?" He's so close that if she moved slightly they would be kissing. Their breaths mingle and she can smell the sea on him and hints of rum as well, despite the earlier scolding on a man who had some on his person. "Because it's bad form to interrupt your superior officer." _God he's attractive, even with the whole authority crap. Oh my God Emma! You're a man! Start acting like it!_

"Nothing is wrong, sir. Though I would prefer if you wouldn't share what you had for breakfast, with me." She says with attitude, because that's what males did right? Have a pissing match, measure their dicks. "Sir." She smiles.

"That's Lieutenant Jones to you, Jamison." He barks, but she can see him crack a small smile.

"Recruits giving you a hard time, little brother?" A new voice enters the scene. Definitely the captain, Emma thinks, as she takes in the bulky man marching proud and receiving awed glances from every man nearby. But one other thing catches her attention.

_Brother?_

_Oh shit! I just pissed off the captain's little brother! There is no way I'm getting on that ship now._

"Hardly, one of them just seems upset that he hasn't reached puberty yet." The lieutenant retorts.

_Emma, hold your tongue._

"Besides, there are too many men here, and one boy." He adds with a mocking tone towards Emma. A booming laughter is heard along the dock. "They'll have to earn their place aboard the ship."

"Well, Killy, I trust you to help me make my choice." Captain Jones laughs, causing Emma to grin slightly at the tightlipped officer being addressed as Killy. "Listen up men! Our voyage is going to be long and dangerous, so we need eight able bodied men who are willing to lay down their lives in the name of King Midas. Your leader, King George has made a deal with our King and graced us with permission to do so."

Emma looks around to assess her odds in actually being chosen. To her right, two men stand young and scrawny, not to mention identical. Twins with pale skin like the ship's mainsail and freckled boyish features, placing them as the youngest of the bunch, probably a couple of years Emma's junior. Their hair is coarse and sandy and eyes seaweed green.

Next to them is a rather tall man sporting a stern look. His skin is dark and aged from the sun, and you could tell he was a fighter by the large veined muscles surrounding his corpse. It seems as if this bald man is the only one not affected by the lieutenant's commands as his dark eyes stay calm and equally dark mustache does not dare twitch.

Which is quite the opposite in the case of the fool to her left; whose teeth chatter faster than the speed of Emma's beating heart and it is beating quite fast.

Blame it on the young dashing lieutenant, who despite his attitude has Emma's eyes trailing his every movement. He starts from the end of the line, eyeing each man, studying them by build and age. His first target is an elder who he tells to take two steps forward. He skips the next in line, a middle aged man with skin darkened from the sun. This pattern continues until he reaches Emma and with a smirk also tells her to advance. The foolish shaking boy next to her also remains at the back.

"Those of you at the front... congratulations," He begins pausing for dramatics. "You get to go on another day away from the face of danger." Emma's pride deflates watching the idiot beside her light up. "The rest of you, if you would please, head towards Mr. Harris for your uniform."

This is not fare. Besides the fact that she is a woman, a minor detail that is hidden from everyone anyway, there is absolutely no reason that she shouldn't be chosen. Trained from a young age to handle a sword and bow and arrow, she could fight alongside the crew. Her body is strong and quick from the years alone being a thief. And yet, the scrawny boy whose bones were as strong as toothpicks trots up to Mr. Harris.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma growls lurching forward in a decision to give Lieutenant Jones a piece of her mind. He turns around with a mix of bewilderment and amusement on his face, while mostly everyone else watches intently.

"Something ailing you, lad?"

"Lad? Are you fucking serious, Lieutenant? I'm the same age as you!" Emma fumes. Then she turns to fool who stumbles on his feet going up the plank. "You're choosing Clumsy over me?" This is an outrage. That boy would not last a day on a perilous journey, she has endured danger her whole life.

"The fact remains Jamison," The lieutenant slices each word. "That you are too immature and defiant to be allowed aboard the vessel."

"Oh so you chose someone clearly incapable of going on the ship over me, because I have a sharp tongue and what? Hurt your ego?"

_Don't punch him, Emma. He's just an asshole with a good body and face you want to kiss to shut up. _

_Whoa! No kissing... _

_Even though he is handsome..._

_Do not go there Emma!_

"Hang on." The Captain walks forward, towards his brother, looking at Emma intently. "I like this one. Could be useful, brother. But tell me Mr. Jamison, can you fight?"

"With one hand tied behind my back." Emma says lifting her chin.

"Is that so?" Killian laughs. "Well, then Jamison, by all means, prove your worth." He turns to the clumsy boy calling out to him. "Mr. Thomas, care to engage in a little duel?" The boy fumbles at his words.

"You want me to fight him?" She exclaims.

"Why? Don't think you can handle it?"

"Please!" She chuckles. "A fourteen year old girl could beat him." Which in all fairness is a true statement considering she was quite the fighter at that age.

"You seem quite confident boy." The captain assesses. "Are you are a good enough fighter to beat my brother?"

"I am."

Satisfaction flows through Emma as Killian's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. The rest of the crew laugh at her words, and even the Captain seems to be amused.

"What makes you think you could ever beat me lad?" Killian tries to keep his cool.

"Don't think you can handle it?" She mocks. _Why are you baiting him Emma? Why? _

"Alright lads, let's not quarrel like women. Show us your skills then Jamison." Liam's voice interrupts, and Emma can't help but wonder over his choice of words. "Let's make things interesting, shall we?" He slaps a hand on his brother's back. "If Mr. Jamison wins, then he is allowed aboard my ship. And if he fails, then this conversation is done for."

Killian chuckles looking back at who he presumes is the shorter, skinnier man, and unleashes his sword to the morning glow.

"Well I hope you're prepared to head home, because you are going to lose sir." For a stern, professional man of the navy he sure can be a boisterous ass.

"You overestimate yourself Lieutenant." She snaps, accepting the sword offered to her by one of her crewmates. It's dull and not shined up like Killian's. The balance is off and its definitely overused. Narrowing her eyes, she readies herself for a fight.

Grinning an ever so prim and proper smile, he rolls his eyes and then without warning lunges at Emma. But she is prepared for the strike and easily blocks it and moves out of the way. Memories of dueling with her father remind her that someone with a lithe small frame must focus on footwork and agility. Her petite form gives her the advantage to move more and dodge blows. Metal clashes together furiously as Emma and Killian continue to spar. The crew root and cheer as the Captain laughs on at his brother.

But Killian is getting restless and aggravated at this sailor's games,, at the boy's nerve to dare challenge him, at his brother's will to mock him and never take him seriously. So he let's out a roar like sound and attacks Emmanuel with all his might.

Emma is temporarily stunned, but recovers quickly. She spots his weakness and goes in for the kill. He is wearing himself out, so focused on attack that he leaves himself vulnerable without defense. Ducking under his arm at a particularly heavy hit, the naval officer ends up barreling into a stack of wooden crates drawing audible gasps from the crew and the small crowd of villagers that has accumulated to watch the entertaining fight. Killian growls pushing himself up, because there is no possible way in the seven seas that he will be undermined by a petty village fool, but Emma wastes no time, cradling the tip of his chin with the edge of her blade.

"Yield." She says firmly, trying to remain as masculine as possible and not let out a gleeful feminine laugh at her stunning yet easy victory. Men. So cocky and in over their heads, ready to react on impulse and high vanity, which makes her ponder over her vary calculated and strategized actions.

"You cheated boy." He grits, looking her dead in the eyes. So much for being liked by all of the crew. There is probably nothing she could do to win the good and proper lieutenant over, unless of course, she was to use her feminine wiles against him which is not an option. But how dare he accuse her of cheating? Is he so dependent on his reputation that he must find any excuse possible that would save him from being deemed the loser of a simple match? Her deadly glare responds to his insulting accusation but before her words can elaborate, the Captain steps forward, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder, easing her stance and lowering the blade away from the young lieutenant.

"Now, now, I believe Emmanuel has earned his keep aboard the Jewel. After all he has knocked my little brother off his feet." He let's out a bearish roar of a laugh that is echoed amongst the crew, as Killian embarrassingly turns his head away. Emma feels a flint of regret and offers her hand out to help him up, which he blatantly ignores, standing up without aid, not wanting his ego to be tarnished anymore.

"I hope you don't plan to evoke your cheating ways aboard this ship, Jamison. We have a low tolerance for bad form." He threatens in a low tone.

"Sir, I did not cheat. If anything I simply used your flaws to my advantage." She bites back.

"You know, all new crewmembers start off with manual labor, and I was thinking the brig needed scrubbing." He gives her a cruel smile. And she hates to admit it, but he still looks devilishly handsome... among other things.

**Review?**

**For those of you following BMHD, an update is steadily approaching... after finals... so like May 20th ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fire

**Wow, thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm surprised a the reaction. A shorter chapter, but it's all I could manage with my final being tomorrow :/ I will update soon! I promise. The next chapter of BMHD is almost done, I just have one scene left and editing! Enjoy, and don't forget to feed my muse with reviews! (This story is easier to update than BMHD, so updates should be sooner)**

Fire. That is the only word to describe the sea today. Blazing fire that eats away at Emma's skin and suffocates the air. Most of the crew have ditched their jackets and hats, some have rolled up their pants. The twins, Emma has come to know them as Benji and Manny, tie some ropes wiping at their brows with the sleeves of their shirts. Slammer, the tall, dark and bald man, keeps quiet fastening the mainsail acting as if the heat has not affected him one bit. Even the Captain stands at the wheel without his jacket or shirt but his vest, clinging to him from all the sweat.

But she doesn't have that luxury. Her hat shelters her face and blonde curls from the eyes of the testosterone fueled men aboard. Her jacket covers her white shirt, now translucent with sweat, showing the material underneath binding her breasts. So she simply stays, under the gaze of the sun scrubbing the deck, just because that bastard lieutenant got offended by her little quip.

She hates him.

She really does.

Honest to the Gods.

But then something terrible happens.

Absolutely terrible.

Killian walks up above deck letting out a low curse as the heat engulfs him, and to Emma's distaste... starts shedding layers. And she really dislikes this.

Really.

He is a terrible person. Self centered yet self righteous. Prude yet a bully. He puts on this perfect mask, walking around as if he is a king, only bowing to his captain's orders. He is demeaning and bossy... but maybe that's just with her. Assigned to scrubbing the deck, cleaning the quarters, fetching water aand shining up swords, the young woman posing as a man has had the most putrid taste left in her mouth by the lieutenant. The fact that he riles her stockings does not win him any points either, his attractive face and gorgeous body doing things to her that she hates. Like a moth drawn to a flame and she hates every minute of it.

From the safety of her hat, she peers up at the young man, watching as he throws his hat onto one of the barrels and lets loose his ponytail that begins to stick to his neck. Smooth hair is scuffed up, sticking in all sorts of directions from his fingers running through it. Then the jacket is next to go. And the vest... And _Oh God!_ The shirt!

Emma can't look away if she wants to. She's seen many shirtless men in her years as a fugitive, even bedded a few of the decent ones, but this man, Killian Jones, is the most attractive one she has ever seen. Green sets sight on the low hanging white trousers, where a faint fuzz of dark brown trails upward in between the chiseled crevices of his abs, spreading along the hard muscles of his pecks. Absentmindedly, her tongue begins to wet her lips, but obviously the heat evaporates any trace of liquid leaving her mouth parched unlike the oasis forming within her trousers.

He reaches for a leather flask situated atop one of the barrels and sucks in the water, suckling at it and letting out a slight moan as he does so, causing her to use all her wit to resist doing the same. Some of the water completely misses his lips, which are softly puckered around the mouth of the bottle, and dribble down his neck where they slowly disappear into the atmosphere.

Why did this stuck up bastard have to be so damn attractive, so enticing? Every move he makes sends an uncomfortable twinge on the south end of her body. When he reaches out to place the canteen back atop the barrel, his toned pure muscle ripples, the sweat beaded skin allowing the rays of the sun to reflect off his chest, portraying to Emma's eyes as some forbidden god.

But he is forbidden.

No matter how long she has remained chaste, no matter how bad her urges cry out to her... this man is off limits.

Even if it is rough and angry, digging into the carnal needs between a man and a woman. She can't.

She just has to use swords to take out her sexual frustrations... the metal ones.

But the girl can't decide whether it's because of her situation, being literally trapped as masculine entity, or if it's because of her duty to her family.

All she knows is she can't get enough of him... him and his baby blues.

Baby blues that are now glaring at her.

Eyes that are now watching her practically awestruck over him.

From her peripheral view, she can see him saunter over to her and she can't decide whether it's a blessing or a curse.

"Enjoying the heat Jamison?" He asks and Emma can't help but admire the way his muscles bulge when he crosses his arms.

"Of course not, sir." She spits back, trying to stay in character and not appear as a maiden swooning of him. _No, not swooning! You don't swoon._

"Well lad, if you had a speck of intelligence, you would know that when the temperature rises, you remove layers, not add." Killian jabs and a few crew members laugh. It is bad enough that they consider her weak and feminine, but now this bastard continues to pick fun at her. His face settles from the booming laughter that ruptured through him, and just like that he's back to the uptight lieutenant. Shirtless lieutenant. "I will not be held responsible of your idiocy. We need not an invalid aboard. So take better care of yourself or walk the bloody plank." He is awfully calm with his threat, but the contrary can be said about Emma, whose heart bangs brutally against her ribcage as he leans in invading her personal space... shirtless. Musky masculine pheromones radiate off him as Emma pales, her lashes fluttering, lips so close.

_No Emma._

_Be a man._

_He's so hot._

_He's a pain in the ass._

_It's a really nice ass_

_All firm and..._

_No! Stop thinking about his ass..._

"Jamison!" She whips her head in the direction of Captain Jones' booming voice. "A word below deck."

"Y-yes Captain!" Emma replies. That was the last straw. They are going to make walk the plank now without a doubt. She drops the brush and walks away from Killian who has a smirk of a child that got its sibling in trouble. Stupid. Stupid man. Hot and sexy...

_Emma Swan you stop this right now!_

Her hormones settle down as fear begins to kick in. What if he knows? They are men of honor so surely they would not take advantage of her, but they are men of the king, whom obey the law. But there is no way they could know... is there?

Silently, she follows Liam down to his quarters, and they are much smaller than she imagined. A light colored desk is littered with maps, a sextant and a few papers with drawings on them. On one is the image of a beautiful woman holding a small newborn.

"You draw?" She asks the Captain.

"Actually, Killian drew them for me, always was the talented one. I needed something to remind me that I am doing this for my family." The Captain sits at the chair at the far end on a dining table. She looks at the other pictures. A very detailed sketch of a ship lies above an image of two horses galloping side by side. "Please sit."

She complies.

"Yes, Captain."

"Now l would like it if we would drop the formalities, shall we, Emma Swan?"

Her eyes widen in response and she mentally prepares to defend herself and escape if she must. But what would she do? Kill the Captain? He is big and bulky, but that never stopped her before. But then what? Escape from a ship with over twenty trained naval officers and dive into the ocean to her death? _I am so screwed._

"How did you..."

"Know that you are not a lad?" Liam chuckles. "Besides the fact that you drool over my brother every time you set your eyes on him, I am quite vigilant. Also, George informed us of the bandit terrorizing his guards." He lifts up a newer copy of Emma's wanted posters.

"1000 gold pieces." She murmurs. "They raised the price."

"Aye, it's quite a prize and its always the honorable thing to do to obey one's king."

"You're going to turn me in." She swallows. George will finally have her as his pet, locked away like some animal. At least he will never know her lineage, but what does that matter? Her parents and people will no longer have any hope, any chance at freedom, at a real life, and neither will she. The small blade concealed in her boot beckons to her as the Captain's form opposes her and various scenarios of his demise play over in her head.

She could kill him, sure his size might be a hindering factor, but Emma has learned to work her way around that. Yet, even if successful the issue, being the crew would play as a hurdle. Liam's body would eventually be found and Killian would no doubt want to see her head on a plate. Her options would be limited even if her sin would go undetected, for how would she flee a ship suspended in the middle of the ocean?

"You underestimate me, Miss Swan." The captain's voice pulls her from the plot of his untimely death. "King George is an influential leader, but he is not my king, therefore he does not hold power me and my crew." He smiles lightly at Emma's confused expression.

"You're not handing me over to him?" Her voice squeaks out of disbelief.

"I don't believe that a woman who snuck her way aboard my ship and works this hard to live is as evil and cunniving as King George plays her out to be." He stuns her further by grabbing the wanted poster and ripping it up to shreds. "I believe you have had a bad past and did what you had to to survive. I will not put your past against you."

"Captain... I." She is at a lost for words. Captain Jones is truly the kind man that everyone claims him to be. "Thank you."

Another smile.

"How long have you known?" She bites her lip.

"Well, I had my suspicions the moment we met, you looked so much like the thief in the poster, but what really confirmed it was your small frame, terribly unmanly voice and harpy temper."

"I do not act like a harpy!" She crosses her arms.

"You were positively spewing out flames at my brother when he chose the other boy over you."

"That's because I'm the better choice."

"Well, you have proven your worth my dear." He admires the golden sextant on his desk. "If I could inquire... why exactly are you here?"

Emma bites her lip nervously. After the soldiers raided Jefferson's home, her instinct told her to flee the area, she did not really put a lot of thought into it, her only preparations being readying her body and entrusting Cinnamon to Pinocchio who now lives as a woodcutter by the forest.

"I needed freedom." She confides in him, but leaving out that she was a princess, daughter of the true rulers to George's kingdom, given Emma Swan is merely the thief and Princess Emma never really existed. "I just... need a fresh start."

"As a man?"

"You wouldn't have let me on had you known I am really a woman."

"Fair point." Liam agrees. "But how will you find happiness this way."

"I don't need it, nor do I have the luxury... besides, the sea is... strangely freeing. It's all I need for now.

"You are a very adamant lady, I couldn't argue with you if I tried. To second chances." He offers her his hand.

"To second chances." She willingly takes his hand. "May I ask you one more thing?" She bites her lip.

"Aye." A dark brow lifts cautiously.

"Please don't tell the crew. They might not be so... understanding."

"Is suppose that includes my brother as well? My brother who you seem smitten with."

"I am not..."

"Miss Swan it is not right to lie to your captain." He laughs.

"I don't like your brother." She says firmly.

"He may not seem delightful, but there's no denying that you fancy him... as most women do."

"I am NOT attracted to him."

"My dear, are you calling your captain blind?" Liam challenges.

"It would... never work out between us." Emma sighs, defeated.

"Because you're a thief?" His eyebrow perks up with inquiry.

_Because I need to save my kingdom._

"Yes." _Liar_.

"Alright, well you have my word. I shall not tell my brother of your... difference in gender. Though I am surprised my little brother hasn't noticed. He is usually so vigilant... and, no offense but I do believe the signs are quite obvious."

She laughs.

"Now as lovely it has been, this is still a ship, and I am her captain, and I would love to set port to the next village."

"Of course Captain. What's our heading sir?"

"Home."

**Things are getting heated ;) What do you think? Any comments, constructive criticism?**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	3. Chapter 3: The Home

**Hello. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It is much longer than I anticipated and I am now nearing the point where I am still writing so the next update will not be so quick. I just want to say thank you for all your support and kind words regarding this story. I do have the majority of the plot planned out and so I most likely will not take in any requests. This will be a shorter story than what I usually write, so around 10 maybe 15 chapters. ENJOY.**

Their hometown is a beautifully serene little village on the coast of the sea, lying in between Midas' kingdom and the Maritime Kingdom ruled by a recently orphaned Prince Eric. Calypso's Peak is one of those places where everyone knows everyone else and no whisper of gossip leaves any ear untouched. The Jones brothers, as Emma predicted, are welcomed by all with open arms and respectful nods. A large crowd that seems to consist of the entire town breaks into applause at the crew the minute they step on dry land, a herd of black shined leather boots touching warm brown sand for the first time in months. It comes a surprise to see the stern but fair captain break his formal stance to swoop in and kiss his wife Kaleine senseless and then lift his little girl up in the air and spin her around before squeezing her tight. Kaleine, a beautiful woman with light brown hair pulled into a braid, rubs at her stomach which protrudes lightly from a loose peach dress, while watching her husband spin their child in the air like the dragonfly she pretends to be.

"Your children kept me up all night, anxious for your return, my love." She tells her husband. "Aristea, kept talking about the horse you promised her."

"Oh?" He grins, his hand sneaking in his satchel. "You mean... this horse?" He pulls out a small wooden figurine carved with intricate detail, painted white and gold, and hands it to his dark haired daughter who squeals with delight. The moment he puts her down, she skips near a patch of grass and sits cross legged, playing with her new toy, the world around her a distant memory.

"Well, I see you're forgotten brother." Killian sends him a childish innocent grin, and Liam glares at him but fails to hide the smile on his lips. Kaleine rolls her eyes and gives the younger brother a tight hug.

"I take it, you gave my husband hell as usual?" She jokes, knowing very well it is the opposite.

"Oi! I'm the best brother!" Lieutenant Jones whines.

"Yes, well I'm the most dashing, Killy." Liam roars with laughter

The lieutenant seems to ease up at the sight of his family, yet Emma is as tense as ever sitting alongside the crew watching the warm exchange.

But surprising everyone, little Aristea Jones skips over to Emma and leans closely to hand her a small weed she had plucked from the garden, under the belief that it was a beautiful golden flower.

"It matches your hair." The little girl blushes and Emma is dumbfounded because she wants to thank her and give her a loving smile but she is supposed to be a man at the moment and therefore maybe that's not what she should do.

"I... thank you." She smiles anyway, still a little taken aback. Her dumfounded expression is broken when Killian bursts out laughing.

"Seems like Aristea fancies you mate." He chuckles, causing the four year old to blush and run to her pregnant mother's side in embarrassment. Emma can't help but roll her eyes at him, along with Kaleine who playfully slaps him in the arm and pets her daughter's dark hair.

He looks so happy here talking with his brother and a few mates about their journey to sea, much more relaxed than the uptight lieutenant bickering with her constantly.

But fun Killian Jones soon evaporates at the feeling of a woman's breath at his neck.

"Killian!" She smiles and as he turns her arm reflexively invades his personal space pulling him into a too intimate hug for Emma's taste. The girl is pretty. Dirty blonde hair tied in a braid to her side, in a gray blue dress matching her eyes that peer up at the lieutenant. Jealousy immediately slams her in the chest.

_Wait, what? Jealousy? No no no... that would be ridiculous._

"Olivia, how are you faring." It's a rigid stern response, one that would result from an encounter in a court rather than his hometown. Liam watches the encounter carefully.

"Quite well actually." She grins, pushing her hips forward slightly, forcing Emma's fingers to curl into a fist. The crew starts chuckling amongst themselves, sending wolf whistles. "I ran as fast as I could to see you when I heard you were making port here. Did you get my father's letter?"

"Aye." He swallows, slowly unwrapping her arms from his person. "Olivia, there's something you should know, I..."

"Lieutenant!" His brother's voice breaks him away from Olivia. "Do you mind helping me out with the supplies?

"Yes brother." He wastes no time in replying leaving a slightly befuddled and entranced Olivia staring back at him with wanting eyes.

As he follows his brother, Emma is being approached by Kaleine.

"Would you kindly aid me with Aristea, sailor?"

"Yes ma'am." she replies glaring at her fellow shipmates who snicker at her.

* * *

Emma follows the captain's wife down to their small villa close by the shore.

"Liam wanted to live near his mistress." Kaleine says, opening the front door. She laughs as Emma cocks her head to the side. "The sea." She clarifies.

The door opens, revealing a beautiful cozy kitchen across from a bay window.

"This is a beautiful home." Emma smiles, taking in the view from the sea. she delicately unfolds a drawing resembling those laid out in the Captain's quarters, baring an image of the sun setting upon the wild sea.

"Aye, believe me, one doesn't have to be a man to enjoy the view." Aristea whines slightly as her mother places her securely atop a chair.

"No I guess not." Emma agrees. "So..." She begins wearily, "Who is Olivia?" Curiosity overloads any sense of rationality within Emma's mind.

"Ah, so you noticed her, did you?" She reaches out to the cupboards to hand Emma six plates to set the table with. "A very pretty girl, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course." Emma accepts a plate with a tight nod. It would not be the smartest of choices for her to scowl and show a display of envy towards the woman clearly interested in tying the knot with the lieutenant.

"Her father is a blacksmith. Makes some of the finest blades in the kingdom. I'm afraid that the girl has had her eyes set on my brother in-law for quite some time now, but in all honesty, what woman wouldn't? The Jones men are quite the dashing rapscallions. I fear what this little one will become in his teenage years." She rubs lightly at her swollen stomach soothingly. "If he's anything like his uncle though, he'll have all women swooning for him... am I right Miss Swan?"

She internally curses herself as she almost drops the plate on the ground.

"Liam told you?" Emma croaks, dropping her masculine charade.

"My husband didn't need to, but yes, he felt as if it was necessary." Kaleine smiles warmly at Emma. "After all, my daughter does envy your golden locks and you'd be a goner if she thought you a boy."

Aristea bites her lip and blushes profusely.

"I'm sure the little lady will have all sorts of suitors in her later years." Emma laughs.

"I bet you had a whole lot of them at your doorstep as well." Kaleine smiles.

"Well, actually it was more of a base of a tree."

The older woman looks at her sympathetically.

"Killian would be at a loss for words if he knew you were a woman. The lad never was good with words around girls. But either way, they would stalk him like a hungry lioness." She changes the subject. "It must have been hard watching Olivia go after him before."

"I'm not... He... Captain Jones shouldn't assume.."

"My dear, it wasn't my husband's words that drew me to that conclusion. I am a woman after all and I know the signs for falling for a Jones man." She winks.

"We don't even get along."

"Believe it or not neither did Liam and I." She lowers her voice so her daughter doesn't hear.

Emma looks at the woman in shock.

"He was supposed to marry another girl when he was twenty, that was what his father wanted. At that time I was nineteen and thought him boisterous ass who had everyone kissing the floor he walked on. It was my sister who was set to be his betrothed and she swooned for him, but honestly, I didn't see the appeal." Kaleine shrugs and Emma laughs. "His mother died thirteen years prior giving birth to Killian, so his father turned to being a drunk, resented by most of the town. He started stealing and forced himself on a few of the women, causing everybody to resent him and his two sons. So Liam rebelled, staying up late and causing havoc amongst the villagers.

"One night a woman from the outskirts of the town visited him, when his family invited us over for dinner. My mother knew her from many years ago as the Jones' nanny, a kind woman named Annette. She had her little girl at her side and it turned out that the little girl was Mr. Jones's daughter. But of course he wouldn't accept it and he killed the woman on the spot in a drunken rage, and then turned his anger towards the little girl. Liam risked his life and stood in front of her and result was stabbed in the shoulder. His father fled and took Killian with him and my sister and I nursed Liam back to health. And while she wanted nothing to do with him, he stole my heart."

"What happened to Killian and his sister?" Emma asks in a small voice.

"His father abandoned him aboard a ship while he fled capture. See, he still despised Killian for being the only reason he could think of that killed his wife. So he resented his son. Liam found Killian not long after, and after he was healed, he insisted to join the navy to pursue his love of sea. And Killian followed suit. Ebony grew up with them in our hometown. And even though they only share half of their blood, they still treated Ebony as their baby sister."

"Is she still here?" Emma wonders silently.

"Oh yes, she's probably with Clyde, her fiancé."

"Fiancé? How old is she?"

"Eighteen, they got engaged the moment she became a woman. And that would make Killian twenty five my dear." She adds with a wink.

"I wasn't..." The blonde sighs and bites her bottom lip. "Just because I find myself attracted to him doesn't mean I have feelings for him."

"Of course. But, even if you feel the slightest for him, you shouldn't turn away."

"Why are you eager for this? You barely know me."

"Maybe you could blame it on Liam and my hope for that one to finally find someone. I consider Killian to be my brother as well, but you also remind me of myself. Love is a rarity in this world. Treasure it."

"It's also a privilege that I don't have." The older woman looks at her as if she insulted her daughter, but before she could reply, the two brothers barge into the house.

"I'm telling you Killian, once this mission is over, you will loosen up and settle down. If I have to watch you every second I will." Liam growls at his brother. "I... oh hello ladies." Both Kaleine and Emma freeze up and shoot him a look and he widens his eyes slightly. "And Mr. Jamison." He looks up to his wife. "My dear, we are going to head to the tavern later with the men."

"What?" Kaleine hisses. "No, I was going to cook you supper!"

"You can cook us lunch." He gives his wife a lightened up smile, peering at her with puppy dog eyes.

"William Regis Jones!" He winces as she uses his full name.

"If it helps, I will be there every step of the way to make sure my brother maintains his good form." Killian laughs.

"Hmm at least I know one of you would be sober then." She crosses her arms. "But you two can make your own lunch."

"Wait, why do I get punished?" The lieutenant complains.

"Because you're his brother... it's only fair." She turns back to Emma. "Jamison was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Be a dear and accompany Killian on his journey to the market, I am afraid the dear might not know a duck from a chicken."

"Oh your bloody hilarious Kaleine."

"You swore! You swore Uncle Killy! Bad!" Aristea yells pointing a little chubby finger at him.

"Aye _Killy_." Liam laughs. "No dessert for you."

"Come on boy, " Killian growls to Emma, ignoring the rest of his family.

"I'm twenty, not a boy." Emma growls back. There is no way that she would fall for this fool... no way at all.

* * *

The market bumbles with activity, not a single moment spared by the racket. Stalls of food are piled to the top with freshly picked agriculture and barrels of fish where vendors desperately call out their produce. A women sells few fine silk pieces in the corner. Scarves and shawls of blues, magentas and violets sprucing up the market overrun by greens, browns and reds. The useless lieutenant throws an assortment of items in the basket he pushed into Emma's hands, as she stumbles behind him, cursing every step of the way. A small shop selling garments catches Emma's attention, diverting her mind from Killian's for a brief moment. Deep red, bearing the softest most delicate fabric, a long ball gown is displayed on a mannequin. What she would give to live that life again. As much as she despised the princess way, the unbearable corsets and constant lecturing, at least those times consisted of her parents being their, happy and loving, and not trapped in a cell below ground at the mercy of their enemies overrunning their kingdoms.

With a sigh, she returns her gaze to the pompous lieutenant who is not even paying her much attention. But why does his attitude turn rancid only in her presence? With the other crew members he is kind and just as he is with his brother. His nose sticks up automatically with her and his horns sharpen as though it is some child's game, a competition. Perhaps she is to blame, she threw vinegar in his eyes the moment they met, challenging his authority. Maybe he is still sour after she knocked him on his ass and belittled his dueling skills in front of the entire crew. The young and subordinate lieutenant changes around her, and she is determined to rectify this issue.

A small whimper catches her sight to a small child eying a loaf of bread with wanton eyes. It reminds her of the days that she spent tortured by the twin demons of hunger and despair the first few nights that she ventured alone as a refugee.

She hands the vendor payment for the loaf of bread as well as some dry meats and immediately hands the food to the child in rags.

"Jamison! Where are you..." Killian comes to a halt at the scene before him, the child quickly mutters a thank you and runs off, clearly startled by the man in uniform.

"A child should not go hungry." Emma snaps immediately, ready to defend her actions.

"No, no, of course not." A smile warms onto his face, and for a single second, all ill thoughts on the lieutenant fly out of the window. "You keep surprising me Jamison. Never thought you had a soft spot for children." Moment over.

"And here I thought you were going to ask me to add the boy to the basket." She smirks in return.

"I doubt Kaleine knows how to roast anything but chicken, but if you crave it so much, go ask the blind witch. I heard she is an expert at that barbaric act."

"And Liam wonders why you aren't wed yet..." She cannot dampen the banter, her spirited nature refuses to bow down.

"Yes well, the women rather line up at my door than yours." She smiles.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, they're all yours." He smiles back.

Right when she is about to attempt to stitch the wound, two large men averaging to around Emma and Killian's age bump into them. One is dirty blonde and heavily built, with tan grimy skin bearing a navy blue vest and brown shirt beneath. His tan breeches are worn at the knees and it is obvious that he is no stranger to a fight. His dark haired companion is pale with red cheeks, and slight bruising around his right eye. He wears only a brown vest with gray pants. Both are attractive and brute like and Emma can't deny they seem like the type of men she would take to bed and then leave in the cold the next morning, but the way they eye her and Killian sends an eerie chill down her spine.

"Oh well looky what we ave ere Ferdinand?" The blond says. "Lil Killy Willy back from sea. Did ya meet daddy out there." He pokes. The other, Ferdinand howls with laughter.

"Andrew." Killian acknowledges with clenched teeth. "Ferdinand. If you to gentlemen don't mind, we have tasks to get back to." He tries to lead Emma out of the tense market, the shop keepers and villagers now quiet at the scene before them, but the dark haired one blocks him.

"What? You and Twiggy ere?" Ferdinand points to Emma. "Is this who our King sends to defend us? A weakling and a fatherless boy?"

Emma grips the basket in her hands tightly.

"Says two illiterate bastards." She snaps. Andrew stops laughing and Killian silently curses his sharp tongued fellow sailor.

"And who might you be? Did your inferior officer pay you extra to defend 'im? Not man enough to do it 'imself?"

"Please."Emma rolls her eyes. "Killian is ten times the man of both of you combined."

"Jamison, let's go." Killian says firmly.

"Running are you Jonesy? Just like daddy? Like a cow..." Ferdinand does not get to finish that sentence because Killian's fist lands right in his jaw and instead of a howl of laughter, it's of pain.

Emma widens her eyes and unsheathes her sword as both buffoons set their targets on the two naval officers. The lieutenant backs away, still in shock from his very abrupt actions, but quickly fixes his wits and mimics his officer.

"You little rat!" Ferdinand screams and Andrew advances on Killian but is stopped by the end of a blade.

"It's a crime to attack a man of the King's." Emma warns.

Andrew growls and launches himself at her, revealing a hidden cutlass to her green eyes. She blocks the blow, and lifts her leg up to kick the brute in the stomach, good form be damned, this is not a fair fight. The horrid image of Ferdinand knocking Killian's blade out of his hands and lunging at him, burns the corner of Emma's eye as she dodges another one of Andrew's hits. Her father's advice echoes through her.

_A lot of your opponents will be bigger than you and stronger. They'll use brute force to subdue you Emma, but you can outsmart them. You have to be quicker, tire them out. It's all about the footwork._

She spins quickly as Andrew blindly slashes at her, and she nicks his wrist as he is too busy trying to catch himself. Buying herself some time, she checks over at Killian who has reclaimed his sword, but suffers from a split lip and cut dripping at his right cheekbone.

_Work in a team. Be a part of something_. Her mother's speech from years ago plays. _If I didn't have Red, the dwarves, or your father, I would be in Regina's hands._

Ferdinand uses his strength to wear Killian out, stabbing at him repeatedly. Any more and Lieutenant Jones would be sliced like the meat sold in the stall five feet away.

Quickly, Emma runs over and kicks him in the back of the shin, forcing him to fall to his knees.

"Killian!" Emma yells, appearing by his side in an instant. "Back to back."

"What?" He exclaims, baffled.

"Back to back!" She hollers as the two hooligans round on them. Andrew faces Killian while Ferdinand squints at Emma with one eye.

At least his vision is impaired.

Blades clash as if Calypso is roaring in anger and pain, except the sun shines so bright it would put Apollo to shame. Emma uses Ferdinand's swollen eye to her advantage, moving quicker, hitting him in all the right places.

_If you're quick enough, you can disable your opponent with a few hits_. David had told his daughter. _Everyone has key weaknesses. Solar plexus, nose, stomach, back of the shins. Hit the right spots and they will be kneeling before you in no time._

_Hit him real good in the temple with a pick axe and you'll save yourself the time, sister._ Grumpy informed her.

So she does. But rather with a sword.

But apparently that was not good enough, she paints herself red for the bull.

"Arghhh!" He yells suddenly, dropping his blade to the ground and jumping at Emma who isn't quick enough to move out of the way, pinning her to the ground.

"Oh!" The air is knocked out of her, her lungs wheezing as she struggles to break free from his iron grip.

_Don't let them catch. If they are bigger and stronger, it's nearly impossible to break free._

His clammy hand sneaks into his boot where he takes out a small but deadly dagger. The blade slowly sketches the surface of her throat, tickling her skin in the most obscene way, slowly itching towards her heart, her breast? With all the fighting, one managed to sneak out of the bindings. As the shirt had been cut at the top, her rosy nipple now stands to attention to the buggering brute with eyes bugged put at her boob. She takes his shock in, immediately trying to plan an escape, rather than have this beast touch her. To her complete disgust, she can feel a bulge grow, pressing into her pubic bone, and she wants him off her. Now.

_Nearly impossible, but not quite. Use your environment to your advantage. I knocked your father out with a rock when he had me trapped._

Her sword lies inches away from her. If only she could just...

"You're... you're a..." _Gotcha!_ "You're a wo..."

_Wham_. He slumps on top of her, forcing her to wrench him off, re tucking her breast in and fixing her shirt.

_Hit em right, and they'll have problems remembering what hit em_. Grumpy said.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Emma breathes, scanning the area for her Lieutenant.

_Whoa... not my lieutenant._

_Get it together Emma._

Meanwhile Killian has his blade locked in a cross with Andrew's, a battle of strength weighs on. Though Killian is not as buff as the brute, the lean and toned muscle covering his body proves that it is quite a challenge to bring him down. He endured countless hours of training both aboard the ship and while learning fighting techniques in the academy and facing real life opponents. Andrew has the upper hand though, as Killian loses his footing and ends up pressed against a barrel of rum.

His muscles bulge as he strains to overpower his foe, but the effort seems pointless.

"Where does good form get you Jones? Weak poor excuse for a..."

"Ahh!"

The pressure against Killian dies, as the large blonde bastard falls to the floor, revealing a shaken Emmanuel Jamison holding a broken bottle of rum over Andrew.

"You... you..."

"Saved you?" Emma finishes for him. "Yeah, it was the right thing to do."

"Sort of glad you won that duel then." He smiles at her, retrieving his ridiculous navy hat from the ground.

"You mean, you're glad I went easy on you?" She smirks.

"In your dreams Jamison. In your dreams."

Suddenly, the attractive smirk fades away, an alarmed look taking over. Emma's brows scrunch in confusion before Killian pushes her out of the way and raises his sword to Andrew who puts his hands up in surrender.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Andrew." The lieutenant growls. " I hope you like jail cells."

"Rot in ell Jones!"

"A month it id then." Emma retorts. Before she can make to cuff him, a flash of blue gray skirts skids by her.

"Oh my Gods! Killian are you alright?" Olivia exclaims.

"I... yes..." He stutters.

She places a hand at his bleeding cheek.

"Oh, no! You're not! You're bleeding!" She exclaims and Emma feels sick. "You poor thing... Oh!"

Suddenly, Andrew grabs Olivia and holds her tight, as Emma's attentions drifted elsewhere. Killian clenches the hilt of his sword in anger.

"Looks like I got your weakness. 'Ello Olivia."

"Let her go Andrew or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? What will you do loverbo...OYYY!" During his little speech, Emma snuck around him and kneed him from behind in probably the only jewels he had ever owned.

"And stay down you son of a bitch." Emma huffs, smiling at her victory. Un amused stares meet her all around.

"Did you just kick him in the... balls?" Olivia exclaims.

"Yeah... so?"

"That's so... wrong... you're a man."

"Really?" Emma exclaims. "He had his grubby hands you and you're worried about how I incapacitate him?!"

"Bad form Jamison." Killian winces. "Just... bad form."

Emma rolls her eyes and cuffs the unconscious brute.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" A demanding voice booms. Of course that voice belongs to none other than Captain Jones who's hands are planted firmly on his hips, glaring at his two young crew members disapprovingly.

"Ah, Liam, you remember Andrew and Ferdinand." Killian smiles.

"Unfortunately." Liam scrunches up his nose in disgust, then turns to two of his officers. "Take them away." He looks to Emma, concerned as ever. "I am so sorry that you had to go through this, my brother should not have..."

"Actually, Lieutenant Jones saved my life, sir."

"Oh."

Killian scratches behind his ear nervously. "It was nothing. Just the right thing to do."

"Well than." Liam says. I guess you two make a good team."

"I guess we do." Emma smiles at the still blushing lieutenant.

"But you two are never going out for groceries again!"

Emma snorts at his words but her amusement dies at the sight of Olivia hugging Killian... again.

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Review? :) Another chapter of BMHD is already up! :)**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**So, given recent events, I was delayed in procuring this chapter for you. I had a little depressing moment reading a very disturbing pm from one reader, who I have blocked. So anyone else doesn't like my story or some of the content... please express it nicely or just don't read at all. I don't like death threats. Again I am sorry for the delay. I appreciate every single one of you who left me with respectful and complementary reviews, so thank you for that! :)  
This chapter is short but I it was fun to write and is important in the Lieutenant Duckling relationship. **

**ENJOY! :)**

Emma doesn't see the girl pining for Lieutenant Jones again till that night at the tavern, where the crew is being treated to fine ale and a good homemade meal. The day's previous events had revealed that the Jones brothers may not be indeed loved by all. Many resent them based on their father's criminal past, and his cowardly actions of running from the law. Andrew and Ferdinand are just a few of the young citizens who alienated Killian and Liam, disliking them and their accomplishments.

After the not enjoyable encounter, both Emma and Killian were left with battle scars. The gash on the lieutenant's right cheek remains a permanent feature to his dashing physique, a reminder of what not to do during a fight. The swollen eye subsided, a compress of cold water mixed with herbs taming the redness and allowing function of his eyelids. Shirtless, Emma witness a rainbow of bruises tattered along his body, none indicating anything other than inflammation and irritated skin, nothing a little rest will not fix.

Emma faired a little better. As she defensively evaded most hits, thanks to her training as a princess, mild bruises painted her chest and arms, and a single cut along her chest, from when Ferdinand used the knife on her, lies between her cleavage.

Now they sit and laugh about their day as waitresses serve them meals fit for a king.

The bandit's mouth waters at the large plate piled up with cooked vegetables and roast cattle. It has been forever since she could indulge in a filling meal without worrying about going hungry again. Killian sits at the opposite end of the table from his brother, eating slowly and lightly conversing with those around him.

Now that she knows a bit more about him, she doesn't see him as close mindedly as before. He, like she, endured a rough past and though he may be uptight and incorrigible at times, the good freehearted man still shines through, the man Emma is beginning to be enraptured by.

The tavern's barmaids and wenches seem to be quite intrigued by the Captain and his men, their presence highly obvious to Emma as one touches her back gently.

"Why hello, lass." Norris, the man sitting beside her purrs.

"How could we help you lovely ladies." The Captain smiles, as one of them approaches them.

"Just wanted to see if you men needed anything at all." A redhead flutters her lashes at him. "It's so great to see our heroes back home."

"Well, as you know, I am married and my wife is all that I need." The wenches pout and Liam slaps a hand behind Killian's back. "But I won't deny my men a little company." The crew cheers and raises their mugs of ale to their captain.

"Liam." The lieutenant snaps at his captain, but the redhead already makes it to his spot at the table.

"Such a brave handsome man." She coos in his ear, and Emma tightens her grip around her fork. "Won't you let me take care of you?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I'm too tired tonight." He lets the woman down lightly, not wanting to seem less of a man in front of the crew but not feeling the need to bed a harlot, as it goes against his code. He turns to set his blue eyes onto the very uncomfortable Emma Swan, a wicked idea popping in his head. "Jamison!" Her head snaps to his. "Care to entertain the lady?" His devilish smile indicates that he is doing this out of respect... a reward for helping him out earlier today.

"No thank you sir." She says a little too fast. The woman saunters over towards her.

"Aww com'on you scoundrel." Norris punches Emma in the arm. "Show her how us navy officers are." He is probably the most disgusting man she has ever met and that includes King George and Rumplestiltskin.

"It's okay... I...oh!" The redhead places her hands on Emma's shoulders and straddles her lap, scrunching up her brow for a split second, as she does not feel what she expects to.

"Not happy to see me sailor?" She mockingly sniffs, grinding herself onto who she thinks is a man.

"What's wrong Jamison?" Killian throws at her, with a smile she wants to just smack off. "Not man enough?" The crew bursts into laughter along with their lieutenant.

"Alright settle down men, don't pressure Jamison into something he's uncomfortable with." The captain says seriously, not liking how Emma is being belittled, he is a gentleman after all.

"Why wouldn't he be uncomfortable, cap'n?" Skinner calls out, with a laugh. Little do they know that Emma never backs down from a challenge.

_And to think, I'm the crown princess._ She groans.

With one hand, she latches onto the back of the woman's scalp, pressing her face towards her, kissing her with false enthusiasm. The men around her hoot and cheer at her lip lock with the wench, as if that would settle the uneasiness it brings. It is not as if she has not kissed a girl before, her teenage curiosity causing her and Grace to experimentally peck , when drinking with friends at a tavern, but she never made out with one, and quite frankly she is into men. Emma pulls away from the wench, not wanting to give her the wrong idea and not wanting to allow more time for germs to transfer, knowing very well that many a men have visited that mouth.

The woman dismounts from her lap probably still upset that their little happening did not stir something in the nether region of Mr. Jamison, while Emma turns her head to her cheering crew, Norris and Skinner both smacking her on the back and yelling profanities as complements. Even Killian seems to be proud, raising his eyebrow and laughing along.

"I must say, I did not think you had the gulls to do that. Well done on your first kiss boy, scandalized even me!" He teases.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Emma shoots back with a smile. "Did I teach you a little something Lieutenant?"

"I think you taught all of us something lad." The Captain interrupts, white as a sheet. "You're not the innocent boy we thought you were." Emma merely shoots her perplexed captain a winning smile.

"Killian!" A female squeal fills the air causing Emma to shudder, for she knows the woman behind the voice. Olivia. "I was hoping that I would see you this evening." She comes behind him and smoothes her bony fingers over his broad shoulders, and Emma grits her teeth in anger. The smile he gives her is one of those perfect ones that he would shoot at Emma when smug.

"Olivia, my dear..."

"Oh, so that's why you rejected me." The red head, who was still lingering about, still confused by that kiss with Emma, grins seductively. "Fancy yourself that one, do you Lieutenant?" The girl looks touched.

"Would you like to sit down my dear?" Killian asks politely, he is stiff again, Kaleine's speech of his shyness around woman popping back into mind.

"I would love too, Mr. Jones." She beams, and Emma is simply sick to her stomach.

He pulls up a chair for and grins shyly, acting like a true gentleman that Emma just wants to punch.

She does not know why this is bugging her so much, why the sight of Killian and Olivia eats away at her. Sure, she is attracted to her superior, but she does not have any feelings for him what so ever.

None.

None at all.

The girl slides her hand over his, holding it, intertwining their fingers together as he continuous to talk and laugh with her. Their words do not register to her all she can focus on is her disgust on the sight.

_What are you doing Emma?_

_Don't let the captain and his wife's words get to your head. You don't like the lieutenant. He's... a stupid, arrogant, pompous ass... who saved your life and is the most attractive thing in your vicinity... he looks so cute when he's all flustered... imagine how he would look at you if he knew... you could make him blush..._

"Y'okay Jamison?" Skinner asks beside her.

"I'm fine." Emma growls, still glaring daggers at Olivia.

"Oy, I think yer jealous." Benji smirks from two seats down. Killian, Olivia and the captain for them to overhear them.

"Oh yeah, he's jealous." The twin, Mannie laughs. His voice cracking due to puberty. Emma snaps her head to them, her murderous stare now concentrated on them.

"Well, I'd be jealous too."

"Wouldn't want my enemy having a girl like that." They tease.

"Lieutenant Jones is not my enemy." She defends.

"That maybe the case, lad." Norris jumps in. "But yer glare was all too knowing."

"She is pretty."

"Very."

"The things I'd do to her." Norris licks his lips.

"She's not pretty." Emma says in disgust. Her mind then drifts to Killian's face.

"Lovely eyes."

"Bright like the stars!"

"Dull and boring." His baby blues flash in her mind.

"Sweet voice."

"Like an angel."

"Sound ev'n better screaming my name.

"Too deep." Deep with an accent thick as honey.

"And what about that body?"

"Thin."

"Flexible I hope."

"Firm and muscular." Emma moans. The twins and Norris look at her perplexed. Her eyes widen as she quickly cuts at her remain meat. "I'm not jealous. I don't like him... her." The guilty attempts to look unstirred are interrupted as Olivia laughs aloud, running her filthy claws along the lieutenants firm bicep. "Excuse me." Emma bites her lip and rises from the chair, needing to break free from the intimate display before her.

"Mr. Jamison, where are you off to?" Captain Jones asks concerned, as he can sense her uncomfortable position.

"Just tired Captain." Emma manages to pull off a smile, aware of Killian's eyes now boring into her. "I'm going to retire to bed early, is all."

She pushes in her chair and walks to the doorway, when her path gets intercepted by the woman with kiss swollen lips.

"Need any help?" The redhead licks her lips.

"Why would I need help getting to bed?" Emma snaps. "What are you going to do, tuck me in?" She pushes pas her, making her escape and leaving the wench to stalk some foolish pig. She doesn't mean to sound harsh, but with Olivia drawing nearer to Killian and their affectionate display, Emma cannot stand the presence of this woman. The only person she wants closer to her is Ki... _no not him are you crazy?_

* * *

The rooms the captain has rented out for the men and her are identical in their small space and grimy smells, though this establishment is one of the finer ones Emma has lodged in. Not including her castle of course. Liam was kind enough to assign her to her own room, packed with a single bed and a small windowing bearing a nice view of the town. The bed sheets are worn yet smell of fresh lavender, the soft fabric smoothed out under her bare legs as she sets herself within, in only her over sized navy shirt. Slowly she undoes the buttons and peels off her bindings, unwrapping the scrap fabric gently as her breasts begin to reshape, a redness growing due to the pressure. Her hand pulls off the ribbon holding her hair back and the short locks fall just at the nape of her neck.

She does not know why the tears begin to flow. Maybe it is because she still has not done anything to free her family, to free the dwarves and the huntsman from George's grasp. And to top it all, she now works for him, settling in with the men preparing to fight for him.

Perhaps she could confide in Liam, ask h to let her off at Regina's kingdom so she could seek Red or Granny, the faeries. Even good old Roland could help her. Hell, even Liam could be an asset, being a captain and all. But telling him that she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince David might not be the wisest choice.

The crew would get a kick out of that.

She is not simply a girl... she's also a princess. Their rightful princess.

_What would Killian think?_

_Who cares what Killian would think, he has no say in anything._

_Yeah right, you'd love to see him gawk at you in a ball gown._

_No I would not. He is just a pretty face, I don't need his gawking._

_You want him drooling at your feet, not giving Olivia a second glance._

_Oh please, he can go and marry her for all I care._

_You would care..._

_I don't like him._

_Yes you do._

_Yes I do._

_Damn..._

"Jamison!" The man haunting her thoughts barks through the locked door, forcing Emma out of her stupor.

"Yes Lieutenant?" She replies, scrambling to get her bindings back on as swiftly as her nimble fingers allow. Adjusting the shirt again, she sprints to the door and opens it up by a crack.

"Are you alright?" He looks at her peculiarly. "May I come in?"

"I would let you... but I'm not wearing any pants." He raises his eyebrow at her and she smiles nervously. "Nothing is wrong sir. Just getting ready for bed."

His stance completely softens, blue eyes shining brightly almost cerulean.

"Jamison, I think you have earned the right to call me Killian by now." He's treating her like a friend, which is what she wants, but for some reason a void still lingers within her at his request.

"Right... I think I'll stick to Jones." Might as well resume their friendly banter.

He smirks, bastard.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you did earlier. Not many would have fought with me." It's no longer playful but sincere and sweet, the way his fingers nervous scratch behind his ear

"You're my lieutenant... it was my duty..."

"Yes, but you defended me with your sharp wit as well." He chuckles. "So thank you."

"You are very welcome Jones." Emma smiles.

"Well, you better get your sleep Jamison... we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, King's orders."

"May I ask where?"

"Our captain wishes to keep that a secret, not even I know."

"Then I shall see you in the morning Jones."

"Until the morrow Jamison." Killian nods his head. "Good night."

The door shuts gently, closing Emma's view of her gorgeous lieutenant. Her pink lips curve upwards and her teeth bite lightly on the lower but fail to suppress the content sigh that follows. A rough scrape against the door causes her to wince slightly as her sore body slides down against it, bare legs forming goose bumps at her more recent encounter with the man.

Despite the inner angel within her attempting to cage up her hunger for this man, she can no longer deny her attraction to him. He is no longer the irritable uptight lieutenant, but a man of honor who sees her as nothing but a potential friend. Deep down, she does seek this amiable relationship with him, a solidifying bond that keeps her in his good graces, yet she cannot curb the want... the need for more. Every time she is within his presence she has to maintain a neutral stance.

She must control her tongue from flirting with him.

Her emotions from smiling and emitting happiness around him.

Her eyes from appreciating him.

Her body from touching him.

And her lips...

From kissing him.

**Review? Ask for a spoiler and I will leave it ASAP!**

Also, to the anon who asked... Emma is a crew member, but aboard a royal vessel she is also a naval officer since she is trustworthy and can fight. The only people who are JUST crewman are the cabin boy and those who simply clean or cook.  
Have a nice day/night :P

**-XoxPhoenix10**


End file.
